


A Cat's Curiosity

by IcyAda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAda/pseuds/IcyAda
Summary: Minerva gets curious then sad





	A Cat's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> An: so I decided to write a short fic based off of the Pensieve "News from JK Rowling" on her website Pottermore-dot-com. btw, if you are a Harry Potter fan as i am i would sugjest reading the interactive scenes of all 7 books on there. The artwork put into it is incrediblly beautiful, idk if JK Rowling did them herself but i'm going through them collecting stuff and earning house points whille i do that, but please note that you HAVE to have an account with Pottermore, it doesnt cost anything but u cant bee like, a guest or anything like that, u have to be a member to do anything on that site, and kids, get your parents permission before you sign up (im feeling like a 90s commercial right now lol)

Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, couldnt get any sleep what-so-ever. Her reason, Why had Dumbledore trusted Severus Snape so much? It had been 15 years to this particular day since the Second Great Wizarding War had finally ended. It had been chilly with the Dark Lord announcing Harry's death that morning. Minerva hadnt known what to do Thankfully "The-boy-who-lived" became "The-boy-who-lived-twice" that very same day.

Unfortunately, after the battle Harry had come to her with some grave news (as if they hadn't had enough on that day). "Professer Severus Snape is dead now, Hogwarts is yours now Professer" he had said. Having known the boy, well at that point man, for 7 years now Minerva had seen a sadness in Harry's eyes as if he was mourning the man who had betrayed them all. What was it that had changed Harry's view of Severus Snape, the man tho, for almoat 7 years had hated Harry's guts because Harry reminded Severus so much of the bully he use to have in James Potter.

Minerva groaned and sat up rubbing her head. She was getting herself no closer to her desired answer laying here awake all night. But what could she do? It was nagging at her. A mystery to be solved. And if it wasnt solved soon she might just tear every piece of drapery in her office to pieces in her tabby cat form. She sighed and stood going over and lighting the fireplace and starting some tea for herself. She knew part of the reason she could not sleep was her cat's curiocity. Like most normal cats and cat animagus she had a natural curiocity that, if not sated would lead her to going on a clawing rampage. She chuckled softly at the thought.

"An amusing thought dear Minerva?" came the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore from the portrit above her desk. "Indeed Albus" She said softly. She couldnt help herself. The painting had been spelled into animation by Albus himself who had inserted coppies of every single one of his memories into the painting. So it was like the former Headmaster, Minerva's closest friend, had never died. It was comforting at the worst of times.

Minerva frowned as she looked up at the painting's frame smelling dust. Indeed the portriat was dusty. She shook her head and spelled the dust away. "My appoligies Albus I have been distracted as of late" she said before the glistening of the Pensive from the cabinet that contained it caught her eye.

Of course! Why had she not thought of it before? The Hogwarts Pensive was bound to contain her answers. (AN: This is then info i picked up on for the idea for this story). Usually a Pensive would be burried with the one who who created and/or used it as it was considered a personal item. But the Hogwarts Pensive was a different story, it did not belong to any one Headmaster or Mistress. It has been said to pre-date the creation of Hogwarts itself. One (unsubstained) legend tells that the founders discovered the old pensive half-burried on the very ground where their school now rested. After the founders passed on the pensive was passed down from headmaster and mistress all up untill Minerva. Essentially, it had become a catalouge, a reference for all the heads of the school to look into and see the past.

Minerva by the time she had reminded herself of those facts was now sitting in her chair drinking her tea and stareing thoughtfully at the silver bowl shaped object floating in front of her, waiting, as if alive, to be used. Did she really want to know the truth? Was it worth it? To break through the long held unspoken tradition of keeping to your own memories? It wasnt that diveing into another Headmaster's memories was a bad thing, but as far as Minerva knew, it had never been done before by any other headmaster. She suposed it might have been done and anyone that had done it before simply hadnt said so.

"Minerva, you know my real self would have no qualms about this dont you" Albus's soft voice said from the portrit. Minerva sat the glass down and sighed "I know Albus, I know". Most of the portriets watched with intrest as she grabbed the bowl and plunged her face into it.

Minerva was shocked at most of the memories she encountered from Albus's mind. Now she knew why Albus had always rebuffed her advances towards him, he was gay. It was nice to know he didnt reject her for nothing. That was one of her longer held mysteries and she was glad it was finally solved. It gave her some peace of mind. "Bless him" she thought briefly relizing he had been trying to stay true to himself his entire life. Whille she knew that in muggle society being...how had she heard a muggle-born put it... LGBTQ, was only recently begining to be accepted. In the wizarding world a little under half the population was gay and it been socially acceptable since 1900 (though a few of the older wizarding families prefered that their heirs marry into a straight relationship).

Minerva shook her head after watching young Albus kiss the young man who would eventually be known as the dark wizard, Grindelwald and moved onto other memories. She saw the 3 way dual between Aberforth (Albus's brother), Albus and Grindelwald. She winced upon watching Ariana, Albus' younger sister try to intercede in the fight, to get them to stop not wanting Albus or Aberforth to end up dying, only to be struck with the very spell Albus had been aiming at Grindelwald trying to kill him in anger.

As soon as she the spell hit Minerva could watch no more and she willed the memories to move on, stopping when she saw Voldemort's face flash before her eyes. the moved to the begining of that memory and watched in slight horror as Albus himself delivered the traditional first year letter to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Obviously at the time, Albus had not known what young Tom would eventually become, but as Minerva continued to watch young Tom's face distorted, becoming the face of Lord Voldemort. Minerva felt for Albus Dumbledore now. The man had to have had a lot of stress and guilt on his sholders.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to dwell on that. She still had an answer to find. As if hearing her thoughts on what she wanted to know the scene of Tom Marvolo Riddle's introduction to the eventual headmaster of Hogwarts disipated and the swirling greenish black mist of the pensive reformed to something more seanic. It was a small pond behind some houses. One of which she recognized as the old Snape house. She looked around and there in front of her was none other then Lily Potter. Though she was much younger Minerva noticed, most likely this was right before Lily's first year at Hogwarts so it'd be Lily Evans at this point.

What suprised Minerva was the boy laying right next to Lily. The raven black hair left no doubt this was Severus Snape as a child. So Lily and Severus met before coming to Hogwarts. That was intriguing. Minerva's mind was already working out what this ment. She had a strange feeling she already knew but she didnt want to jump to any conclusions.

"She's jealous" Severus was saying "She's ordinary and you're special". Minerva had the distinct feeling they were talking about Petunia Dursley-Evans. Harry had once spent an interview with the writer of the Quibbler (Harry much preferd the Quibbler to the Daily Profit as the Quibbler had no one like the minestry to influence them) discussing his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin and their gastley behaviors in raising him. Though Harry had gone on to say that at least his Aunt and Cousin had rectified themselves and searched him out to appoligize some 2 or 3 years after parting.

Minerva shook her head returning her attention to the discussion at hand. "Thats mean Severus" Lily was scolding. The 2 looked at eachother falling silent and smiled slightly as something unspoken passed between them. The memory quickly changed passing to the moment Lily got sorted into Gryffindor and Severus sorted into Slythrin. From there it passed through memoriesof Lily and Severus growing further and further apart as Lily grew closer to young James Potter. Though from a distince Minerva could see jealousy developing in Severus's eyes. Minerva knew she was right now.

Severus Snape had fallen in love with Lily Potter-Evans...

Minerva shook her head to clear it as the memories slowed passing an interesting memory of Professor Sybill Trelawney rasping out a prophacy. A prophacy that creepily intertwined Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle's paths even before anyone else knew it.

Finally the memories came too, what she assumed, was just before the Potters went into hiding. Severus and Albus were both standing close to the castle, talking, or rather she suposed, arguing. "No dont kill me" Severus was begging in an urgent manner on his knees as Albus was pointing his wand at Severus. Albus seemed to comply.

"The Prophecy did not refer to a woman...Severus" Albus began explaining. Minerva noticed the memory seemed disjointed for some reason. She's have to ask Harry about it later. "It spoke of a boy," Albus continued "born at the end of July". "Yes" Severus said, his voice getting more and more desperate "but he thinks its her son" Albus tilted his head curiously but he let Severus continue. "He intends to hunt them down now, to kill them" Snape choked out "Hide her...hide them all, I-I beg you".

Needless to say, Minerva was impressed. Severus Snape ultimately had run the risk of betraying Voldemort all for the woman he loved. That was her mystery solved. Minerva was seeing the potions master in a brand new light. Still, she continued watching, curious now as to Snape's side of the story.

The next memory was of the Potter house after the attack. Minerva watched from Harry's nursery chair as Severus Snape walked in and immediately sobbed colasping against the wall to support his suddenly weak legs upon seeing Lilly dead on the floor. The memory was so vividly painful that Minerva felt herself tear up as Severus cradled Lily's body stroking her hair and sobbing into it.

She cleared her eyes as the next memory came up and this one she relized, was the most important to the battle of Hogwarts. Albus' voice echoed around them as Minerva began to see Dumbledore's death. "There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something" Albus said carefully "But you must wait...untill Voldemort is at his most vulnerable..."

"Must be told what?" Severus asked in a voice filled with dread. "On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godrics Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast hersellf between them the curse rebounded." Albus said "When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find, Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speek with snakes. Theres a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him"

Minerva paled at that. No wonder Ron and Hermione told her on numerous occasions about Harry's nightmares, she should have acted...she shook her head knowing things had turned out better in the end. She watched as relization dawned on Severus' face. "So when the time comes..." he started slowly "The boy must die?".

Albus nodded his face grim. "Yes, Yes, he must die" he said breathlessly looking mortified that thats what it would come too. Severus' face twisted in aggony, "You've kept him alive so he could die at the proper moment?" Albus averted his eyes. "You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" Severus continued his voice raising a bit.

"Dont tell ne now, that you've grown to care for the boy Severus" Albus said gently. What Severus did next would haunt Minerva to her grave. Severus raised his wand and said quietly waving it "**Expecto Patronum**". Out of the tip of his want bursted a magnificent doe who sprinted around the room and disipated out a window. Minerva knew exactly what that doe symbolized and it brought more tears to her eyes for the lost love that Severus had to endure for that whole time. She had a lot more respect for the man now.

Albus had been watching the doe and he looked at Severus when it was gone. "Lily" he said quietly "after all this time?" Severus' eyes were far away staring at the spot the doe had vanished at, a vacent look in those normally chilly eyes "Always"

Minerva couldnt stand it anymore she stood up to leave only hearing the last part. "So when the time comes the boy must die?" Severus repeated. "Yes" Albus repeated "He must die, and Voldemort himself must do it, that is essential..."

Minerva pulled her head back sniffing as she wiped her tears away. "Rough memories Minerva?" the portrit of Albus asked kindly. Minerva nodded and got up going over to her desk and pulled out a parchment and quill and began writing furiously before sending her letter through floo.

================

The next morning she found a Daily Prophet and a Quibler on her desk both with Severus's picture on the front page. She smiled at the matching titles. A Cat's curiocity is good for somethin I supose" She said out loud. "Indeed" Albus' portrit agreed as she started to reed the stopry to him.

**Severus Snape: The mysterious hero of the Second Great Wizarding War.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic that I thought I'd post here. R&R


End file.
